Sam Lawton
Samuel Lawton is the main protagonist in Final Destination 5 and a survivor of the collapsing North Bay Bridge. He was the boyfriend of Molly Harper and the best friend of Peter Friedkin. Sam works at Presage Paper as part of the local sales division. His sales for the last quarter are very poor. Sam also worked as a Chef in a French restaurant called Le Cáfe Miro 81. Sam is the seventh survivor to die and and was revealed as one of the passengers who died in Volée Airlines Flight 180. Final Destination 5 In the beginning of the movie, Sam is shown to have cooked a lovely breakfast for his co-workers to prepare for their company retreat. Later, he, his girlfriend, Molly, and his co-workers Peter, Candice, Isaac, Olivia, Nathan, Dennis, and others went inside the bus where Sam begins sees many strange signs. Later on, Sam has a premonition of the North Bay Bridge collapse and managed to save 8 of his co-workers. Later on, Agent Jim Block asks him if it was a terrorist attack where Sam only answers that he had a vision. He goes to memorial service later where he sees the mysterious William Bludworth, telling them they had cheated Death. Eventually, he loses interest of the reason of the premonition and decided to go on with his daily life as an employee at Presage Paper and as a Le Cafe Miro 81 chef, where he is being given a chance for an apprenticeship in the Paris branch. Later on, Candice dies from a freak accident in a gymnasium. Sam visits the shocked Peter in the gymnasium where he sees Bludworth again. The following day, a depressed Peter invites Sam, Molly, Olivia, and Nathan for a drink. After Olivia leaves to head to a clinic, the others received news that Isaac died during a massage treatment. He meets Bludworth once more who was actually a coroner and told them the "killed or be killed" rule. Rushing to the clinic where Olivia was, they see a screaming Olivia tripping over a teddy bear's eye causing her to fall off the building landing on a car, instantly killing her. At the factory of the Presage Paper, Nathan accidentally kills his co-worker, Roy, managing to steal his life. Later, Dennis heads to the factory area where he is killed by a wrench causing leaving Sam, and his co-workers, terrified. Eventually, Sam accepts the apprenticeship and was given the whole restaurant to himself and Molly for a whole night. Peter appears and talks about how he almost killed a woman by shoving her to the road. He said the woman didn't deserve to die, but Molly does and suddenly points a gun at her. Sam manages to distract Peter and Molly manages to run to the kitchen. Sam and Peter fight until Peter manages to knock out Sam. Agent Block appears to assist Molly where he is shot by Peter. Still wanting to kill Molly, Peter is eventually stabbed with a cooking skewer by Sam. Since Peter stole Block's life, and Sam was able to kill Peter, Sam was given Block's intended lifespan. 'Death' Two weeks later, Sam and Molly are boarding a plane to Paris. As they are taking their seats, a fight breaks out between two passengers, revealed to be Carter Horton and Alex Browning being thrown off the plane and the others following them. Sam and Molly ignore the situation as the plane takes off. While onboard, Before Sam begins suffering the same omens from the bridge, He looks at his flight ticket, which reveals the plane that he and Molly are boarding was Flight 180. A flight attendant passes them and a passenger asks what was the fight, that happened minutes ago, was about. The flight attendant then explained that one of the passengers had a panic attack claiming he had some sort of vision. Knowing what the flight attendant was talking about, the plane starts to break apart in mid-air. Soon enough, Flight 180 explodes, incinerating Sam and the other passengers on board the plane. Signs/Clues *The lights in Molly's house and Le Cáfe Miro 81 flicker momentarily. *The fire on the stove in Le Cafe Miro 81 rises uncontrollably. *Sam works at a restaurant called Le Cáfe Mir'o 81'. *During his shift, Sam gets worried about his own death and observed his surroundings. Two of the things he saw involved fire. *Sam cuts himself on Flight 180 just like he did on North Bay Bridge. *The song Dust in the Wind is heard on the plane. *Sam sees a group of kids shouting and arguing as they leave the plane. A flight attented states to another passenger that one of the kids had a "vision" that the plane was going to explode. *The sign that crushed Carter at the end of Final Destination was a Le Cafe Miro 81 sign. *A plane is seen near his cubicle when him, Molly and Olivia discuss Candice's death. *His plane ticket said his seat was SEAT 23 which is a nod to ROUTE 23 of Final Destination 2 *After the friends finish off a bottle of wine, Sam says "Well, this is the end. What are we toasting to?" Trivia *﻿Sam's death on Flight 180 may actually be how Alex was meant to die in the premonition (he is shown to be set on fire as the vision ends). Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Lawton, Sam Category:Death's Victims Category:Murderer Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Death Intervened Category:Victims of Flight 180 Category:Incinerated